The Mask of Anubis
by Thalico the Couple of the Year
Summary: "Who are you?" She asked. The boy glared and turned to her, "Anubis, Greek." Sage Faust arrived in camp just a month ago, when two mysterious siblings arrive. What if they weren't Greek? What if she had to find an Egyptian Mask with them in order to save the world? A battle is raging on and their friendship is put to the test... Over the Parthenons -Book 1 (Rewriting chapter 1)
1. Prologue

**Hi! I fixed my slow computer! And I know the writing was crap in this story, so even before I finish it, I7m goingto do a rewrite on all the chapters. This is the first chapter rewrite. It has replaced the crappy first chapter/prologue.**

**Read on!**

* * *

If you were about to be killed by your nemesis, what would you do?  
a) Scream the lungs out of you,  
b) Try to kill them,  
c) Hope someone will help you,  
d) Or let them do their thing.  
Hopefully you didn't pick d, or else your demigod life isn't going to be so pleasant. But sadly, that was exactly what I did.  
Just a few months ago, I found out that I was one of them. Now I was stuck in a middle of a war, fighting for my life. Not that nice if you ask me.  
In my right hand, I held a spear, the worst weapon for me. I could already tell. It was the third one I used in the war. My fighting skills weren't as developed as the opponents, and using a spear didn't help at all.  
_Snap_  
There went the third one, as I attempted to throw it. Don't ask me why I agreed to fight this war.  
_Smash_  
I was knocked down by Alex. She pinned my arms to the floor. Her normal dull brown eyes was on fire. A punch was thrown at my stomach as the air in me flew out.  
The punch was so distinguishable. Maybe it was because I was punch by her so many times in school. But I would have never guessed she was a demigod. A daughter of Ares. An enemy.  
My eyes focused a while after the punch. A sharp bronze sword was pointed at my throat and Alex positioned herself to kill me. I was going to die. My eyes shut tightly, but under the lids, my eyes burnt. I counted down till my death.  
_Three... Two... One..._  
Nothing. I didn't dare myself to open my eyes though.  
Then, a piercing scream rang through my ears. My eyes shot open like a bullet to see the daughter of Ares' sword clatter to the ground, as another sword stuck out from her stomach. Her eyes bulged, and she dropped, breath uneven.  
The fire in her eyes died. Instead, they seeked forgiveness.  
"I'm so... Sorry. I... deserve this." She gasped for breath. Her words trailed off as she looked at me for one last time.  
Then everything became still.  
The bronze sword withdrew from the girl's stomach. Percy looked from me, to Alex and back, then turned to walk away. He capped Riptide and put it in his pocket.  
"Percy," I attempted to stand up, "Thanks." My legs gave out, and I passed out as darkness consumed me.  
Daylight peeked through the curtains and to my eyes when I woke up. I could only make out white in the sudden brightness. On the couch next to me was Percy, drooling in his sleep.  
A strike of pain shot through me when I tried to get up. I had a really fat cast on my leg.  
I pressed my hand against my face and gasped. The wounds that were there were gone. No blood, no bandages.  
What was the thing? Oh, yeah. Ambrosia and Nectar.  
But no matter how back to normal I was on the outside, I still felt like crap on the inside. I turned around on my back and kicked Percy, but it wasn't really easy with a million layers of bandages wrapped around my legs.  
"Ouch! What was that for?" He yelped, waking up from his sleep. I snickered then attempted a joking glare. But that ended in a fail. Blame the bad condition.  
I tried to comb my fingers through my hair to straighten the mess out, but it was all tangled and stuck. I was almost certain that I had bags under my eyes, which would have made me look ugly... Why did I care? I shouldn't care.  
I carefully sat up, my rats nest dark chestnut hair blocking my view. A terrible headache racked my brain as I held it, the images of yesterday repeating in my head.  
Alex tried to kill me.  
She got killed.  
Percy did it.  
Somehow, it was hard to believe. All these years, she bullied me. Beat me up. I stood no chance, but yesterday, instead the feelings of sadness of it all disappearing like it should have, it stayed. No, it became worse.  
I couldn't help but thinking that maybe, just maybe, her death was my fault. What if, I unconsciously did something to her, that made her turn away from Camp Half-Blood. Or what if I made the feelings of anger towards Camp grow larger?  
If she hadn't joined Kronos, she would probably still be alive. I'd at least not feel guilty.  
My thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth.  
"Hey, Sage." She greeted, "Percy, you have dishwashing duty."  
Percy groaned and left as I lifted my head, and nodded to her. She looked at me, slightly concerned and tried to read my expression.  
"Are you alright?" She asked. Even though it looked as if she didn't want to admit it, it was clear to me that she failed to read my expression.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking…" I muttered, deep in thought. Annabeth said something inaudible, but my mind was elsewhere.  
Everything happened so quickly. And the memories of it crashed down on me.

* * *

**Was that better than the first one? I hope so! As always, the first chapter was short.**

**Anyways,**

**Always writing,**

**Sadico**


	2. I get kind of kidnapped by Fish Brain

**Hey! It's me again! This is a new chapter, and longer than before! I hope you like it!  
****AN: I know some people are a bit OOC, but I'm trying my best to not do it!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

_I was running from a monster; a Minotaur. I've heard of it in Mythology classes in Grade 8. I had just turned 14 yesterday and already more of them came to attack me. For some reason, I had lots of clothes and valuables with me in a backpack and a duffel bag. I didn't have anything to fend it off like I did at school. I had always brought bronze scissors since my father had insisted to bring it in case of an 'emergency'._

_The monster was getting closer and closer... then suddenly I tripped on a rock that appeared out of nowhere. It was a few feet away now. I scrambled away right before a boulder hit the place I had just fell on. I started running for my life again when this time, I bumped into a boy with sea green eyes and messy jet black hair. He gasped and took out a pen... No, a sword. He charged at the Minotaur. He circled the monster, who was pondering whether to go for me, or the boy. It was enough time for the boy to kill it. The sword made contact with its skin and the monster bursted into millions of golden dust. That was when I really got a look at him. He looked older than me, maybe 3 years, and was 6 to 7 inches taller than me which was really annoying. It was hard not to study his eyes. They looked just like the sea, changing from a dark shade of a green to a bright aqua colour. He wore a T-shirt that said something in Ancient Greek... How did I know that? His jet black hair was tangled in a messy way, probably from running out of that forest we're in._

"_Percy Jackson," he stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you." I stared at him in disbelief. I just got chased by a monster and he says NICE TO MEET YOU?_

"_Uh... Sage Faust. Who are you? I just got chased by a Minotaur and you just introduced yourself like nothing happened!" I replied. I bit my lip. My mouth got out of control and the stop button in my mouth probably got jammed, or maybe I don't even have one!_

"_Sage Faust huh? Nice name! Sounds like a daughter of Demeter. Like I've said, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon... Green face."_

"_Green face?"_

"_What?"_

"_Fine... FISH BRAIN!"_

_Percy started to glare at me but I bursted out laughing._

"_Seriously, fish brain, lighten up!" I said between my laughs, "OW! Don't punch me!" I returned the favour by punching his arm. Hard._

_ "Ouch! Ugh, I keep forgetting I don't have the Achilles Heel..." Now I got confused. It looked like Percy didn't even realise he still didn't mention the Achilles Heel thing. I started laughing all over again. He looked at me again, then dragged me somewhere. When there was a clearing, it was already dark. Probably 10pm. And there was nothing there._

"_Um, Fish brain? There's nothing here," I said confused._

"_Look through. Through the mist," he replied. Missed? What did I miss? But it wasn't the right time to ask that so I just looked through what ever I could. Then it appeared. I gasped in shock. It was like a camp, with twelve cabins in a shape of a U with others at the opening of the U. There was a blue house, a building that looked like the mess hall, an arena that looked like it had been stabbed with something sharp, multiple times but was never repaired. He dragged me to the blue house in the middle of a camp. There were climbing walls which I was sure I'll be good at- I've trained for around 4 years. There was also a box that looked it was for storing food but instead, I found a stash of weapons clattered on the ground. I didn't see any more because we entered the house._

_ "Chiron! New camper! Sage Faust!" Percy yelled._

_ "UGH! You're disturbing my game, Perry Johnson!" A drunk guy grumbled._

_ "Mr. D, meet Sage Faust. Sage, meet Mr. D. And my name is Percy Jackson." I looked at Mr. D who didn't look too happy, "Mr. D is camp director... and immortal god." Percy muttered the last bit which made it inaudible but I managed to lip read(since it wasn't too fast) and made out what he said._

_ "Immortal? Are you a god or something?" DUH! I thought to myself. ADHD makes me look impossibly stupid, even when I'm not._

_ "Sadly, yeah. God of wine." I raced through my mind, trying to find the correct god, I had learnt from Mythology class. I never imagined that that class would have ever come to use._

"_Dionysus!" I exclaimed, leaning on the ping pong table. Percy gave a thumbs up exactly when a horse... no, a human... no, a... centaur! Yes, a centaur entered the room. Percy gestured to start introducing._

_ "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood where demigods train to protect themselves. There's an orientation film showing. You can either watch that or you can receive a tour tomorrow. Percy will explain more about everything." Of course! Chiron, teacher to demigods!_

"_Hello... Chiron. My name's Sage Faust. Daughter of Ruby Faust and John Forluck. Do you know who my godly parent is?" I said getting to what I wanted to know._

_ "No, I don't, but you'll find out soon. But until then, Percy, take her to the Hermes cabin. Curfew is around now, so Percy, after you're done, run along to your cabin." I looked down disappointed that I didn't have more time to ask questions. I picked up my backpack that I had set down while Percy took my duffel. We walked in silence to the Hermes cabin. There were two words to describe the cabin: crowded and messy. Clothes were trashed on the floor and more than 30 people were in the cabin. I guessed it was because people like me- Unclaimed people- stayed there. Everyone in cabin 11 was asleep. I grabbed the duffel bag from Percy and crept up to the only bunk that was empty. Percy followed me offering to help unpack which I gladly said yes to. After all, two's better than one, huh? After we finished unpacking everything, I got ready to go to sleep._

_ "Don't take your eyes off your purse," he said before leaving. I did as he was told and I quickly changed into my black PJs and went to sleep._

_ The next morning, I heard screaming, battle cries and fighting outside so I got changed into the Camp shirt, jeans and combat boots. The camp shirt was orange with the words 'Camp Half-blood' on it and was written again in Ancient Greek. I wore grey tattered jeans and red combat boots. I opened the door and found numerous types of monsters; Empousa, Dracaenae, Cyclops, Harpies and Drakons. Dust and blood spread across the blades of the grass, as campers fought off the monsters the best they could. I had no weapon and the weapon shack was too far away, so I charged into the fight unarmed. I know it's stupid but I couldn't just watch them fight, and die for that matter. Luckily, there were only three Drakons, one of which had charged at me. Somehow, I was able to kill it without any help. Don't even try to ask how I got that skill because I still don't know. A flock(or was it a gaggle, or a pack) of Harpies cried and flew straight at me. If it weren't for a punk-goth girl with a circlet that looked out of place on her head, I would have been Harpy snack. She had short, spiky, black hair and electric blue eyes that matched mine. She used excessive make up around her eyes, which made her eyes pop, more than it already had. She wore a silver parka, jeans and a pair combat boot, which most definitely didn't fit with her looks._

"_What's your name?" The girl asked. I wanted to talk later, considering the situation I was in; the girl and I were fighting back to back, but I didn't want to waste my energy on telling people to stop doing things. Plus, she looked like someone who wouldn't listen to anyone if she wanted something._

"_Sage. Sage Faust, Undetermined. Yours?" I asked. Hey, I couldn't keep on calling her 'the girl'._

"_Thalia. Just Thalia. But if you insist, it's Grace. I'm a daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis" The girl, Thalia, answered. Answers why she had a tiara looking circlet and silver clothes on her. Artemis... The maiden goddess of the moon and hunt. I heard that she lead a group called the 'Hunters of Artemis'._

"_So you hate boys?" I was intrigued by it, though Zeus was never my favourite god, Ares and Hermes was. Artemis was really cool, and was one of my favourite goddesses, in line with Athena, Nyx and Hecate._

"_No. It's just that I didn't want to be the child of the Great Prophecy, it just wasn't right. Plus, Percy did a really good job with it."_

"_Coo-" I screamed. One of the Harpy's talons cut deep into my back. Blood seeped out of the wound drenching my T-shirt in crimson red blood. I struggled to keep my balance as Thalia fought off the rest of the Harpies using her bow and arrows. She was really talented with them._

_When she was finished, she tried calling the Apollo cabin to help me, but I stopped her before she could; the other campers needed help too. She ran off to help her hunters, leaving me alone. Then Alex lunged at me_

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of the chapter. And if you're confused, this whole chapter was a flashback.**_  
_

**Please review and press the wonderful button that says "Review". ^-^**


	3. Truth or Dare Becomes a Big Fat Fail

**YES! THE LONGEST UPDATE _EVER_! 3376 words. Aren't you proud of me? No? ... Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: My friend says that I should own PJO... but I don't... ALL RIGHTS TO RICK!**

* * *

I zoned into what was really happening. Annabeth was doing some maths problems on the couch while looking at me once in awhile. Chiron was talking to Mr. D about something. I was only hoping they weren't talking about me.

Then Percy entered the room and sat beside Annabeth. Then, a boy entered the room next to him. He was probably as old as me and had messy black hair and black-brown eyes that were stone cold, reflecting his past pains and struggles. His skin was as pale a white out(I use them a lot in English)and he wore black skinny jeans and a black skull T-shirt. I started wondering if he cut his wrists.

_No, Sage, not all emos cut wrists._

"Percy, Annabeth. Chiron's calling you about the war yesterday," He spoke in a quiet but demanding and threatening tone. The couple got up and walked over to the ping pong table. Then, the boy noticed me.

"Oh. Hi... I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades," He introduced, putting out his hand for me to shake. I took it and smiled a tiny bit.

"I'm Sage Faust. Undetermined." I replied. He nodded looking at me up and down. My hair was reddish brown and had blonde highlights. My eyes were electric blue with swirls of silver and grey in them. My orange camp T-shirt was scrunched up from rolling around and my jeans were black and ripped. I had a feeling I saw him before. I looked at his hand. A skull ring? Yes, I knew him!

_A few years ago, I was walking down the streets, when one of the bullies from my school tried to punch me. Nico had passed as I was trying my best to protect myself. He punched the bully in the gut and ran away before I could have thanked him! After that, I promised myself that I wouldn't depend on other people. I attended fighting and rock climbing. It wasn't exactly lessons since I couldn't afford lessons. My father tought me how to fight 3 times a week ever since the bullying. I went rock climbing in the closest cliff. Dangerous, yes, but I was determined to never ask anyone for help. My father, at first, said he would send her to lessons since climbing on a cliff without a harness would kill me, but after a few tactics of persuasion, I was able to convince him that I'd be fine. Still, there was many times I almost lost grip and fell to my death._

After that, I never saw Nico, until today. He was the reason I was in this position. No, not that I _almost_ died. But that I found out I was a demigod. He was the reason I survived the war.

"You... Ohmigods! Thank you!" I smiled for real, and it probably was the first time I ever did that. Nico, on the other hand, looked confused. Maybe he didn't remember... It was only a year ago though, "You saved me from getting a punch in the face and making a fool of myself! Don't you remember?" His mouth made a O shape and curved slightly upwards.

"I knew it! There was this aura surrounding you but I wasn't sure." He smiled, probably for the first time in a few years. I rolled my eyes, making him shut up. There was silence between the two of us until Nico's mouth opened once again, forming an O.

"L-l-look up-p." He stuttered. I turned up to see and owl, and a lightning bolt, "You got claimed by two Olympians. CHIRON! YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!" Nico shouted to the people at the ping pong table. Chiron and the others walked in just in time to see the two marks before they faded. I swore everyone's mouth dropped all the way to the floor and their eyes went wide.

"The blood line is determined. Zeus-Lightning user, King of gods, Lord of the skies. Athena-Wisdom inheritor, Lady of Olives and Owls. Hail, Sage Faust. Grand daughter of Zeus and Athena." Chiron announced. Everyone bowed to me. After a few seconds, everything returned to normal... Well almost. Everyone seemed to be scared of me a bit. Everyone except Thalia, Nico, Percy and Annabeth.

"So you're my... Uh... Grand sister or something?" Thalia asked.

"I guess so... Annabeth's too." I glanced at Annabeth but she looked a bit shocked.

"T-this-s h-h-hasn't happened in-n like a million years!" She stuttered. She waited a bit until she calmed down to continue, "No half-blood had married and had children for... forever! They either got killed or it didn't work out!" She blabbed on about the demigod history until Thalia covered her mouth and quickly took it away when Annabeth licked her palm.

"Ew... Annabeth, that's gross!" Thalia walked over to the sink to wash her hands. I looked at Chiron who was talking to Mr. D once again. He seemed busy so I asked Percy a question.

"Where will I sleep?" I rolled to the side of the bed, trying to get up. I sat up on the edge of my bed.

"Well... You can choose. Thalia doesn't use the Zeus cabin so you'll be alone in there. Or the Athena cabin if you want to be listening to stuff about Architecture everyday." Annabeth glared at Percy.

"Seaweed Brain," I almost fell off my chair, "Architecture is quite fascinating you know..." She started babbling off again. This time, Percy kissed Annabeth to make her stop. I made a face. I started to get up so I can leave the room as soon as possible when I noticed Nico. He hadn't talked since I got claimed. My feet were stronger than before, but pain shot through my back as soon as I started to walk. BAM! I collapsed in a heap on the floor. I was bored on the bed so I sat down, leaning on the wall.

"Guys? Can we do something? It's boring," I suggested.

"Sure. But what?" Percy asked.

"... Maybe Truth or dare?" Thalia said.

"'Kay. Everyone swear you'll tell the truth." Nico told everyone. Everyone swore and the thunder rumbled above our heads. I smiled. It reminded me a lot of what Zeus might be like.

"The rules are: You tell the truth, but if you don't, you will have to do what people in the game asks you to do for a whole day. If you don't want to tell the truth or do the dare, you will have to remove one piece of clothing. Jewelry, socks and other small things aren't included. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded so the game began. Percy started the game.

"Truth or Dare... Nico?"

He rolled his eyes and replied, "Dare, duh." Percy has a twinkle in his eye which probably meant he was going to do something embarrassing. I didn't even want to ask what it was. The corners of his mouth rose as he spoke up again.

"Okay then. I've got the perfect one for you." I already didn't like the sound of it, "Kiss Thals for _at least_ thirty seconds. Or vise versa. Which ever one." Nico visibly paled and his eyes widened. _Not_ a good dare. Thalia was a _Huntress of Artemis_! Much less a _Lieutenant_ of one! Percy was really an idiot.

"Really? You're officially an idiot." I spoke, voicing out my thoughts. I usually did that. Percy didn't look too affected by my comment. Maybe he got things like that a lot.

Nico hesitated and looked at Thalia. She was too busy glaring at Percy.

"I'm a _hunter_." She emphasised the word 'hunter'. It was exactly what I was thinking, "I can't just go around and kiss boys for a stupid dare I didn't even choose."

"I'll make it twenty seconds!" Percy bargained. I rolled my eyes and leant on the wall.

"Make it five. No more." Thalia raised an eyebrow, but still mouthed a thank you to me. Percy sighed and accepted. Nico grumbled something under his breath and prayed that Artemis wouldn't kill him. Boys.

Thalia turned bright red but reluctantly kissed Nico on the cheek. Nico turned redder than a son of Hades should be. I was glad Percy didn't say anything about _where_ because if they actually kissed, the chunks I had finally brought down would come back up and it wouldn't have been a pretty sight. Five seconds passed and I coughed louder than needed, surprising Thalia, who wasn't paying attention. Nico was too red to process anything that was happening, whether it was the kiss or me coughing. Thalia jumped off as Nico let out a breath he had been holding. They were both strawberry red and scooted away from each other.

"Um... so, Annabeth. Truth or Dare." Nico smirked as if nothing had happened. Annabeth hesitated.

"Dare." She finally chose. Nico's smirk grew and opened his mouth.

"Go to the Aphrodite Cabin for a makeover." Her eyes grew and looked down, but to her despair, she _wasn't _wearing her jacket. She glared daggers at Nico and stomped off to the Aphrodite cabin. Percy and Nico shared looks and high-fived.

Minutes later, Annabeth returned looking like a real child of Aphrodite. Percy's jaws dropped to the floor for the second time that day, while Thalia, Nico and I were trying hard not to burst out laughing.

Annabeth was wearing blue eyeshadow with matching mascara, red lipstick, a shiny blue halter neck top, a short black ruffle skirt, white stockings and black knee-high boots. She would have looked good if it wasn't for the scowl.

"I'll get you Di Angelo. So... Sage." I felt like something bad was going to happen both ways, so naturally, I chose dare, "Okay then, burn down the Ares cabin." I raced through my brain. Ares, god of War. Not someone to get on your bad side. Head counsellor, Clarisse La Rue. Nope, not possible.

"No way, Annie." I replied as I took off my grey hoodie, "'Kay, now. Truth or dare, Percy." Annabeth snapped her head towards me as Percy opened his mouth.

"DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" Annabeth yelled out before Percy could say anything. I rolled my eyes.

"Dare." Percy said, as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth. My mind ran through all the possible dares.

"Go to the kitchen, mix all the dressings and put it on a cookie." I smiled. I saw a kitchen just before I left the Big House 2 day ago. It stores things like mustard and tabasco as well as whipped cream and condensed cream to lemon dressing. It would be absolutely disgusting. Percy walked to the kitchen, not knowing how disgusting it would be.

He returned with a green paste covered cookie and looked at me. I took the cookie from his hand and added a bit more tabasco and wasabi. I gave it back to Percy and nodded. He took a bite out of the cookie and instantly turned green. Thalia was on the floor clutching her stomach and laughing at Percy's expression, making no move to help him, Nico was smiling, but didn't laugh, Annabeth was grabbing a glass of water while laughing. Percy rushed to the bathroom and returned a few moments after a bit of a 'clearing out'. He glared at me for quite a moment then turned to Thalia.

"Truth or Dare, Thalia?" Thalia looked troubled. By the look on Percy, saying "dare" would basically be a death wish, as saying "truth" would make her look weak.

"... Truth." Was her reply. I seriously thought she was going to say dare. Hey, it's Thalia we're talking about.

"Chickening out?" Percy teased. Now I _really_ understand why Annabeth called him Seaweed Brain. Thalia looked like she was going to kill him for teasing her.

"NO! No one said truth yet!" I sniggered. She looked a bit... desperate?

And with Percy being Percy, he just _had_ to say the worst truth possible.

"Do you like someone?" I mentally facepalmed.

"I. Have. An. Oath. What do you think?" Thalia bore her eyes right into Percy's face.

"Uhh... Take off your jacket?" He managed a small smile but cowered behind Annabeth. The statement sounded more like a question.

"... Fine." Thalia took of her hunter's parka, "Sage, Truth or Dare." Me? Again? Is it pick on the newbie day or something?

"Oh, uh, dare... I guess." I braced myself for the worst. But still, I wasn't expecting the next thing she was going to say.

"Kiss a boy- I'm not done yet- on the _lips_. Kiss the one you like more." Thalia smirked. Everyone gaped at her, wide mouthed. Yup, it definitely was 'pick on the newbie day'.

"Uh... Do I _have to_ do this?" I whined. I whine, deal with it.

Thalia nodded, still having the large smirk place upon her face. I sighed.

"Okay, so this is just a dare. Nothing means anything." I said, just incase, to the boys. Or men... Whatever.

Percy bit his lip, looked at Annabeth who nodded, turned back to me and mumbled a _fine_. While Nico, on the other hand, blushed tomato red and managed to stutter out a _okay_.

I walked in between the two debating on who I like more. Percy, from what I heard was the Hero of Olympus. Two times. Jet black hair, sea green eyes. Unknown fatal flaw(but I heard Annabeth mutter something like "stupid Seaweed Brain and his loyalty"), and is something like 3 years older than me. I looked at Percy as he gasped and I took a step forward. Annabeth glared at me.

And there was Nico, the emo-like boy. Son of Hades, Ghost King. Dark hair, dark eyes, unknown fatal flaw(but from the rumors in Camp, it was holding grudges). I smiled to myself. I whipped around and pressed my lips on Nico's. Thalia stifled a gasp.

Note to self: Tell Thalia to be better at hiding things.

I forgot what I was doing. I shut my eyes as he closed his too. I was lost in thoughts, my lips were on his, but my mind was elsewhere.

_Did I just ruin a possible friendship?_

After what seemed like 3 seconds, we pulled away. Nico opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

"I-I have to he-elp-p Chiron... BYE!" Percy said instead and ran out of the door.

"Me too..." Annabeth mumbled while slowly walking out of the door. Thalia ran to her cabin to talk to the other hunters. That left Nico and I alone. _Again_.

"What was that for!" He managed.

"What? It's a dare remember? It doesn't mean I like you anyways," I shot back. I stood up and walked to the door with the support of the wall. Nico stared at the floor not saying a word. I remembered that I had to move my belongings to the Zeus cabin. I slowly walked around without the support and eventually got outside.

"If you're going to stare at the floor forever you can stay, but I don't think that's such a good idea. It's almost lunch and you should eat!" I shouted to Nico from the door. I walked back to the Hermes cabin while eating a cube of ambrosia. I got my things packed and got out of the crowded cabin. When I reached the Zeus cabin, I set my things down and sat on a bed. The room originally had no furniture. I guessed that either Athena and Zeus decorated it(which I think was more of Athena, because it was the design department), or the Hermes cabin snuck out of Camp and stole everything. The chance was, it was the Gods. There was no way the Hermes cabin would do all this, unless it meant a lifetime of pranks to pull on me. There was a black and white queen bed and a full length mirror, a closet shaped like bolts of purple lightning, a plain white desk, a long bedside table with a cool lamp, a small purple couch and a huge geometrical purple shade rug. The room was way bigger compared to the Hermes cabin, probably because it was one of the Big Three's cabin. The Hermes cabin had a door made of wood and was painted in brown, though it was peeled off long ago. The Zeus cabin, on the other hand, was the biggest and bulkiest of all the cabins. It had polished bronze doors that shimmer like a hologram, and had lightning bolts streaked down them. The dome-shaped ceiling was decorated with moving mosaics of a cloudy sky and thunder bolts. It also thundered all the time. The cabin has alcoves with golden eagle statues with one intimidating statue of Zeus in the middle(which _really_ didn't fit in). It had a large bookshelf but with hardly any books for my liking.

'They might let me borrow some.' I thought. I loved the cabin and it made me feel peaceful, but I had to fight the urge to draw things on the wall. I wanted to redesign the room; it's my Athena side of myself. I walked up to a desk and put down my favourite book that I brought from home. I had brought 5 books from home since I don't go anywhere without a book. The white table had all kinds of pens, pencils and an iPod with a message on it.

_Dear Sage Faust,_

_I know you like music so take this._

_It has all your favourite songs._

_I have a haiku coming!_

_**Music is so cool**_

_**They are awesome, just like me,**_

_**I am fantastic!**_

_TTYL, Apollo._

I mentally facepalmed myself for reading Apollo's haiku. I understood what Percy meant when he said Apollo's haiku sucks. The iPod was silver with a metallic purple case with light blue patterns on it. I scrolled through the artist and found: Paramore, Green Day, Black Veil Brides, Panic! At the Disco, BOTDF and more(you get the idea that most of them were punk rock). I have lots of history behind my life of punkness. Tell you later.

I thanked Apollo and tucked the message in my pocket and lay on my bed, listening to Wake me up when September Ends by Green Day. I stared at the roof thinking about Nico and the kiss, wondering if I shouldn't have done it. I don't like Nico... only as a friend, but that seemed to freak him out a bit. ...Fine... Maybe he freaked out a lot, and so did I. I changed my decision at the last second and it felt wrong. Sure, he was cute, but it didn't seem right. We could be best friends, but never a couple. Percy on the other hand had something. I understand why Annabeth would like him; he had this something that makes people naturally like him. At first I thought I liked him, but now... well he's my Best friend. My brother. Just that. I know I've only known Percy for a day or two, but it seemed like I knew him for my whole life. Considering that I would have been kissing my brother, it was a better choice to kiss Nico.

I buried my face in my pillow and tried to clear my thoughts. It was almost lunch and the bell should go off soon so I sat back up after a few minutes, and ran to the Athena cabin for books.

_Knock knock_

The door opened with a full swing to reveal a smiling Annabeth.

"Hey Sage! Whatcha doin'?" She invited me inside. I was glad she didn't say anything about what happened back in the Big House infirmary.

"Can I borrow a few books? There are literally no books in the Zeus cabin and I was wondering if you can have me borrowing books from time to time?" I asked.

"Yeah! Sure. Take as many," Annabeth answered."Just take good care."

"'Kay. Thanks sis." I picked 10 books from the shelf and left the cabin. I put the books on the shelf once I got back to my cabin. I started to read, when the horn buzzed. I got up and left for lunch. It was going to be a_ long_ day...

* * *

**Oooookaaaay! I know that chapter was a tiny bit awkward... but it's the longest I've done!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! PLEASE! I'M _DESPERATE_! And I don't say that much! Okay? So... R-E-V-I-E-W! Make me happy!**


	4. Angelina, the All too Cheerful Girl

**Sorry for the super late update. I was having trouble editing this since the original was crap. I'm still not happy with this, but I'm pretty sure that when I finish, I'm going to do a re-write.**

**WELL, READ ON!(Sorry for the POV change, but my penpal wanted her character to have a POV. She wrote that part.)**

* * *

Lunch served rice, bacon, egg and a few other things. Drinking a glass of Ribena, I sat with the Athena cabin since I had no one to talk to on the Zeus cabin table. I ate in silence, listening to the conversation about Architecture and school. They got into a debate about a theory which Malcolm and Annabeth kept yelling at each other about. I got out my iPod and popped them into my ears. The volume was high so that the music will drown the sound. Ballad of Mona Lisa, by Panic! At the Disco blasted in my ears. I listened on until I finished my lunch and was excused to leave. I walked around the camp borders thinking about my mates in London I missed them. All the jokes we shared were so funny. I only remember a bit about my life in London. There was a girl; my sister and a boy; my brother. There were no memories of their names or what they looked like. I was told they were gone. I was only 8 when my mother died. This guy, my stepdad, I think, kicked me out because he found out I wasn't his kid. I stayed with my supposed sister at my grandparents', but I ran away from them and was taken to an orphanage at the age of 10, when the Police found me. When I became 11 my father(somewhat) came to the Orphanage and took me. We moved to Manhattan where everything changed. There were a few strange bits like how I found him panting with dust everywhere(which I now understand that it was monsters) in the forest near the park. I was never that close to him. He passed away in a so-called car accident(which was actually a monster attack) after a few years, which lead me straight here.

I sighed and sat down on a branch of Thalia's Pine Tree and stared down at camp. I sighed and stared into the sky for a while. After a few minutes, or maybe it was more than that, everyone was heading to their activities, so I jumped off the tree and rushed off to Archery. I looked down at my camp T-shirt while running.

'This T-shirt needs to have improvement...' I thought to myself, 'I'll ask Chiron for another colour later.' I _really _needed to stop thinking about making everything black, grey or blue.

When I got there, Archery had already begun. I grabbed a random bow from a pile and steadied an arrow. Pulling back the string, I set the point straight to bullseye.

_ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM..._

The arrow hit the third ring. I grabbed a sheath full of arrows put one onto the bow. Then, the tip started smoking. Then burning. Then it bursted into flames. The flames singed my hair so I release it before it could do anything else. I wasn't much good with the arrows. The one I had released last hit the third ring again.

I needed my own weapon. Dropping the bow, I left the Archery Range and went to the weapons shack.

When I arrived, Clarisse was searching through the pile for something.

"Hey Clarisse. Whatcha doin'?" I asked

"What does it look like to you, punk?" She replied, still digging through the deadly weapons. A sword came flying through the air, almost shaving my hair off, but I ducked just in time. I bent over to look for a perfect weapon, when I found a fat honey coloured belt lying on the ground. It glowed pale blue, looking as if it was waiting to be used. Carefully, I picked it up, incase a knife pops out.

"What's this?" I asked Clarisse.

"Oh that? It's a multi type weapon. It has charms that turn into a sword, dagger, spear or a bow and arrow. Hephaestus himself made it. I think it was for Athena, but she only used it once." She picked up a spear and spun it in her hand. Clarisse stuffed the spear back in the pile.

"Well... Thanks. Bye!" I ran off into the Sword fighting Arena. The belt got fixed onto my waist, glowing in a faint blue colour. The letters φτερά καταιγίδα were curved in the leather material.

'Storm wings...' I thought as I read the Greek writing. The gray and gold sword charm was pinned to the front, along with the silver arrows and gold spear. I pulled off the golden charm, which formed a sword, just the right size and weight. It fitted perfectly in my hand and the dark brown hilt was attached to a shining celestial bronze sword. There slick silver crossguard had several delicate designs consisting of swirls and rays of gold. A basket hilt could be attached when you flick the crossguard. It had a simple, yet beautiful design wielded from silver. A straight line came down from the middle, from which 3 other guards sprouted to the left. The whole sword was around 3 feet long and weighed about 2 kg. For me, it was perfect.

That day passed in a click of a finger. So did the next few weeks. Power trainings with Thalia, sword training with Percy, and Archery with Chiron and Apollo kids. The usual.

Training with Thalia was great. My powers grew strong during the week by watching her and practicing a few times. Of course, this included a lot of Ambrosia(but luckily I didn't burn up). I spent most of my time practicing Electrokinesis and Aerokinesis.

"How did you do that? It took years of practice for me to master that!" She had said when I changed the weather on the third week. The sky was flickering with lighting, when a few seconds ago, it was all bright and sunny. When I calmed down a little, the lightning ceased and changed to light grey clouds. I also mastered shooting lightning, flying, suspending others in the air, summon lightning, and cook food(don't ask). It went in a whizz. It took me really long to master the art of summoning lightning(probably because someone, namely Zeus, didn't cooperate) and it took a lot of energy out of me that I almost passed out. Lots of Ambrosia and Nectar included. Luckily not enough to incinerate.

Sword fighting was the usual as well. Stabbing dummies, Percy teaching me disarming techniques and offensive fighting. It was a bit harder than using my demigod abilities. Defense was somewhat harder than offense. I had a bit of trouble with that, though I improved throughout the weeks.

Archery was fine. Usually, the arrows hit in the second or third ring, with stray arrows here and there(true, it almost broke the Big House window). Sometimes when I start laughing at Percy, my arrows get out of control and hit somewhere far off the target. Once, it hit Chiron's butt(never ask me how it happened), and another time, a camper had an arrow in his arm and he caught on fire(go figure)!

At the end of the first month, I headed to the Sword fighting Arena to fight real campers, not dummies. When I entered, I was quite impressed. The arena was huge. The noise of swords clashing against one another, the voice of demigods yelling and the stabbing and slashing of the weapons. It was wonderful. The walls were white and the floor was wooden with holes, because of the swords being stabbed onto the floor. I almost fell in one while running to fight Connor Stoll. He looked identical to his brother with light brown hair and blue eyes. He came over and helped me up as we both positioned ourselves.

"Ready... Set... Go!" He shouted as he lunged at me. I blocked his attack from his sword and moved to the left. I swung my sword at his right, where he blocked. Both swords clashed as his muscular arms won in the fight with strength. My arms lost grip, and the sword skittered to the side. Connor's sword cut a slash through the front of my shirt.A sharp blade was pointed at my throat, so when I looked up, Connor was grinning from ear to ear. I scowled as I pulled my knife charm. The charm enlarged while I held it up, knocking the sword out of his hand. This time, my weapon was pointed at his throat.

"HA! Now who's laughin'?" I smiled triumphantly. Connor raised an eyebrow and pouted.

"But you used 2 weapons..." He whined and sighed as I shook my head, "Fine, fine, cheater. You win..." Scowling and stepping off him, I ran over to get the 2 swords that were slid across the room. I put my knife and sword in charm form and gave Connor his sword back, "Thanks. But I bet you can't beat Percy. He's the best sword fighter besides... Never mind." I let his hesitance slip.

"Really? I bet you 5 drachmas that I'll win. Remember that I don't have much yet." Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Deal." We shook hands and parted into different directions. I looked at my watch. It showed 3:30. Dinner was at 5:30 so I had 2 hours till dinner.

'I'll challenge Percy tomorrow.' I thought as I walked up to the beach. It wasn't the most relaxing place since it was Poseidon's domain but I enjoyed being at the beach. That day, the waves were tossing and turning; probably a sign of Poseidon being mad. I backed up before he realised that I was at the beach. He maybe would have drowned me in the ocean. So instead of going to the beach, I went to the Pegasus stable. I chose a beautiful white horse which had no name. I thought about what to call it.

"Lemon pie?" The Pegasus grunted, "Yeah... too girly... Spring breeze?" Another grunt, "'Kay then... Icestorm?" This time, it nodded his head up and down. The Pegasus' name was Icestorm. I really had something with storms; Storm wings, and now Ice storm. What's next? Rainstorm? I rode on its back and flew over camp. It was beautiful. It was snowing outside the camp borders while inside it was cloudy.

'Oh, sweet winter snow...' I thought, 'Zeus isn't too angry today, I guess.' The thunder rumbled above me.

"Sorry, father!" I shouted to the sky. I steered Icestorm over the streets of Manhattan, the street lights illuminating the dark sky.

'Dark sky? It's only... Oh... 5:00 already.' I steered Icestorm back to camp and landed on the roof of the stables. I looked at the creature. He grunted, but flew into the stables.

"Thanks for the ride, Icestorm." I opened a stable door and he trotted inside to munch at the carrots that he found on the way inside. There was 30 minutes till dinner so I went back to my cabin. The bathroom was on the left, near the back. The beds were now pushed to the opposite walls, the head of Thalia's bed on the left wall, and mine on the right. Luckily, the room was quite large, so the ends on the beds were at least 4 metres apart. The closets were both at the back and the table was pushed to the right. Zeus' statue was still in the centre though, since that would have gotten him more angry than necessary. When I was done, the horn went off in the distance, telling me that it was dinner. I ran to the mess hall since I'm not much of a fast eater.

_Chew, chew, gobble. Chew, chew, gobble. _The campers flooded in. An Aphrodite girl came over to me.

"Hey! You're the new camper, right? I'm Angelina Lovebird, daughter of Aphrodite." She giggled. _Typical Aphrodite girl..._ "You're Sage?"

"Yep. You charm speak?" I asked. Straight to the questions; sorry!

I heard that Drew and Piper charm spoke. And that Drew wasn't very kind and Piper was quite nice. It happens if you listen to Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Nico talk together... More like Annabeth, Percy and Thalia. Nico never really talks much.

She shook her head, "So... Sage, you like to paint?"Angelina asked as she sat down next to me.

"No. To tell you the truth actually, I don't know how to paint. Though I can paint the walls..." I shrugged. The first time I tried, I managed to make a cute girl look like a man-eating hippo.

"I can teach you if you want!" Angelina said cheerfully. I stared at her for a second. Her voice was a bit _too_ cheerful. Not that I was complaining.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather sing." I declined.

"You _sing_? Me too! Do you, like, dance, sing, or play instruments?" Angelina asked.

"Well, I like to sing and dance. I also I play the piano, drums _and _guitar! Just like a Apollo camper..." I said, mumbling the last part. I didn't mention that I played more.

"Well, okay. And welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Angelina said. I smiled at her as she left.

_**Angelina's POV**_

It feels _so_ good to have a friend that does like to do thing that I _love_ to do. I was thinking about these thing when suddenly, there was a loud crash in the battlefields. The Titans were attacking. Everyone started to panic. But not Sage. She seemed to know what to do, even though she was new.

"Everyone get your weapons. There is no time to lose. Collect your weapons and run, run, run!" shouted Piper, our head counsellor.

I took Sage's hand and snatched a weapon and put it in her hands.

"I'll explain all of this later!" I yelled and took her hand. We zoomed off to the underground safe. I was there to keep the young ones safe; I _always_ did that.

_**Sage's POV**_

Okay, I'll tell you the truth. I didn't know what I was going to do. Sure. I'm good at hiding my emotions, but I was panicking. Last time, I almost got myself killed by another half-blood. If Percy wasn't there, I would have been dead meat. I was zooming down the dining hall to the underground safe, but I knew I shouldn't be there, hiding. Really, I may be 14 and new, but that didn't mean I wasn't any good at fighting. I snatched my hand from the daughter of Aphrodite and headed the opposite direction- to the door. My weapon was on my waist and I was sure Angelina didn't know that. I gave the weapon she gave me a quick polish and gave it to a fellow Athena girl. I ran off into the woods to find a huge pack of hell hounds. And when I say huge, I mean huge. Probably around 20 to 30. _Impossible _to kill with only one person. Hades, even 3 was hard for a trained half-blood. For me, 1 was enough.

Everyone else was near the camp borders. There would be no help so I jumped into a tree and waited. And waited. And waited, as they sniffed around, looking for a prey. I looked through the leaves and saw them leave. They didn't spot me. Cautiously, I jumped down from the tree. I looked around and something shocked me.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuun! I'm not sure if you'll get it. I hope you don't... If you have any guesses, write it in the review.**

**And as always, REVIEW!**


End file.
